Senior Year
by TheocRayne15
Summary: No magic or fairy tales. Everyone is in high School. Jevon is a created character thanks to Lily93(Sorry if I misspell) Girl Meets World is in it and 3 years later from the finale. Lucas cheated on Riley with Evie. Audrey broke up Maya and Jay then blackmail him to be her boyfriend. There will be musical and singing. Pairing..SwanQueen, Bal, Jevie, Jamaya(Jay and Maya)
1. Getting Ready

_**Senior Year**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Swan-Mills House**_

 _Regina Mills got out of bed carefully, so she didn't wake Emma up and opened the door then walked through the halls. She saw a light in Evie's room and stood for a minute remembering._

 _ **Evie walked into high school having dreams of guy swarming around her, it happened and everyone loving her fashion, it happened. Having her adopted sister's Mal and being heartbroken about Lucas who cheated on Riley with her, destroyed being reduced to the other woman. The depression and coming out of it, the feud with Audrey as well as her lingering finish for Lucas even when he got back with Riley. The offer from M.I.T, New York University, and Yale, she's just turning into a senior, but there's two things Evie wants, A prom date and most of all lead in the school musical**_

 _Regina couldn't be happy to raise such a strong woman and as she walked downstairs starred at the big sky as the morning was arriving in the city of Manhattan._

 _Emma Swan slowly stirred out of her bed and noticed the other side of it was empty. She got up at 6 O'clock in the morning and downstairs it was Regina standing there looking out of her window. Emma Knew she was worry about life for their kids after Senior year and wrapped her arms around her Wife's waist._

 _"It's going to be fine," Emma said to her wife and Regina turned to her favorite Blond in the whole world. "Can you imagine this house being empty with just our son by this time next year?" Regina asked, and Emma knows this is Senior year for Regina's daughter Evie as well as Adopted child Mal whose real name is Mallory._

 _Her mother, Kirsten Crown is a notorious gangster whose locked up and is serving a life sentence. She was nicknamed Maleficent for that wicked laugh that she gets and how she carries her cane._

 _It was Mallory who had to destroy her Mom's empire when she found out that she killed her dad. The funny thing is that Kirsten appaluded Mallory for wanting payback._

 _Mal walked downstairs and saw the person whose been her guardian for four years with her wife._

 _"Don't you two have a big bedroom to looked out the window of?" Mallory asked, and Regina responded, "When you become Mayor or have a lot of money to burn then you could have a big window too." Mal loved the banter she had with her other adopted Mother as she went into to fridge to pull out the juice._

 _She text Maya who was getting up, they would rivals at one point because of their bad girl personas and now are frenemies._ _ **That was all because of Lucas kissing Evie and Riley seeing this; it made Maya go after Evie and Mal stepped in. After a little rivalry and fight, the two made up.**_

 _"What are you doing up so early?" Emma asked, and Mal responded, "Evie is up there playing March Madness in deciding outfits to wear for her first day of senior year. She's got brackets. Henry is excited because Violet is going to be starting her first day too."_

 _Regina Grimace because she still couldn't get the image of coming home one day and finding them making out. "Mom!" Evie bellow!_

 _"That's my cue..." Regina said and went upstairs then opened the door to see Mal wasn't kidding; there was a big bracket on her laptop. Regina isn't a Sports fanatic but realizes that this was down to the elite eight._

 _"How long have you been up?" Regina asked and Eve told her about the final eight choices. This is what she gets for reading fashion magazines to her when she was a fetus._


	2. At School

_**Senior Year**_

 _ **By TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Hunter Household**_

 _It's been three years, and Maya never gets tired of seeing her mother making out with her husband, Shawn. She smiles and moves around them to get Orange Juice, happy for her and yet sad because it reminds her of what's waiting for her at school, her ex-boyfriend Jay picked Ms. perfect Audrey over her._

 _"Good morning baby girl," Katy said, and Shawn also said morning to his daughter as Maya sits down._

 _"Did you forget to bring an application to your room last night?" Katy asked smiling waiting to hear this and Maya responded, "it's not a big deal, but if I want to get into New York Academy of Art then I have to do after school stuff.'_

 _"The Talent show? What are you going to sing?" Shawn asked, and Maya responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"We both know you could sing Maya." Katy brought up, and Maya answered with, "Fine. I was thinking about singing SledgeHammer."_

 _Everyone at the table didn't say word remembering during the Summer playing the song a lot after Jay broke her heart, it wasn't done callously, but still, it was playing throughout the house all Summer. The Matthews, Harts, and Mal stage an intervention._

 _"Look, Kid, it's his lost and if you are going to use that song, remember that deal.." Shawn said, and Maya responded, "Don't play the song throughout the house more than two times. I can't listen to it on my Phone or IPad when I'm at home."_

 _ **Matthews House-**_

 _Riley was sitting by the bay window and wrote:_

 _It's the first day of school; I have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life. It's the first day of school walking in with Maya and realizing that the boy I fell for is not an option anymore._

 _Riley twists off of her Bottle Top and swallows two pills for Bi-polar disorder._

 _Today is the day, I come out to Maya and tell her about the girl I have a crush on._

 _ **Auditorium**_

 _"This is where we do our school plays or any choir performance; this school has gotten more grants than any school, and our choir is number one in the state." Benjamin Gold said as he walked with the new student Jevon._

 _"This is my church. I just saw Hamilton and my favorite song isThe Battle of Yorktown." Jevon said to him, and Benjamin like that musical._

 _"There you are Benny," Audrey called out with Jay in tow and looked at Jevon._

 _"Who were you be?" Audrey asked, and Benjamin introduced the "COUPLE."_

 _"I saw you at state last year; you make some catches..." Jevon said, and Audrey talked to him when she said, "He knows Parkour, and that's the ability to move more than the average person. He upgraded to an above average girlfriend._

 _Audrey said, "Now Benny I hope you have a slot for the school musical and take my new suggestions for the musical since it has an original story. I hope you have the copyright.'_

 _Benjamin told her that his Father was working on those._

 _Audrey told him, "I can't wait to see my slot..." She snapped her fingers and left with Jay in tow._


	3. Love at First Sight

_**Senior Year**_

 _ **By TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **(Sometimes Goodbye is a second Chance is from Shinedown and a title of another fanfiction of the same shows crossover)**_

 _ **Main Hall-**_

 _Riley, Maya, Skye and Evie all ran into Audrey with Jay._

 _"Two criminals, Smiley and the wannabe." Audrey said, and Evie responded, "Wow Audrey the same style of dress on the first day of school, I'm shocked and..."_

 _"It's better than those whorish Boots you have on." Audrey responded with Venom in her insult, and Maya replied, "Why don't you do us all a favor and get on your phone, the text then stands in the middle of traffic?"_

 _"Maya! Think of the poor driver who might hit her and have to pay for that." Riley reminded her best friend and Maya agreed._

 _Benjamin walked out and walked to this woman Skye; they greeted each other. Evie looked inside to see someone in the auditorium starting to singing_

 _ **Jevon Sings**_

 _ **My eyes are open wide**_  
 _ **By the way**_  
 _ **I made it through the day**_  
 _ **I watch the world outside**_  
 _ **By the way**_  
 _ **I'm leaving out today**_

 _ **I just saw Haley's comet, shooting**_

 _ **She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place."**_

 _ **Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

 _ **Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

 _Evie Sings_

 _ **Tell my mother, tell my father**_  
 _ **I have done the best I can**_  
 _ **To make them realize**_  
 _ **This is my life**_  
 _ **I hope they understand**_  
 _ **I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_  
 _ **Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

 _Evie Sings_

 _ **Please don't cry one tear for me**_  
 _ **I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_  
 _ **This is my one and only voice**_  
 _ **So listen close it's only for today**_

 _ **Jevon Sings**_

 _ **I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**_

 _ **She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place."**_

 _ **Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

 _ **Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

 _ **Jevon and Evie Sings:**_

 _ **Tell my mother, tell my father**_  
 _ **I have done the best I can**_  
 _ **To make them realize**_  
 _ **This is my life**_  
 _ **I hope they understand**_  
 _ **I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_  
 _ **Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

 _ **"I'm Evie Mills." Evie said, and Jevon responded, "I'm Jevon Guerrero." "Hello, Papi." Evie greeted him and Jevon answer with, "Hello Mamacita."**_

 _ **Everyone clapped except Audrey, they finished the song, and Benjamin saw real chemistry. Their kiss was small, and then it got intense quickly, Riley asked, "Maya isn't that your biological brother?"**_

 _ **Maya shook her head, yes, and Mal overheard this, "Seriously?" Audrey was going to use this somehow to make sure the spotlight is on her.**_

 _ **Benjamin walked over to them and said, "You two have real chemistry."**_

 _ **"Bro you're awesome." Jay said, and Audrey responded, "He is but you could do better in partners."**_

 _ **"I know you and..." Evie said looking in his eyes and Jevon told her, "You too."**_

 _ **"That's nice, but you see the story is not making out on center stage." Audrey said, and Maya responded to that with, "Shut up Audrey." Jay laughed at Maya saying that and Audrey clear her throat which meant Jay has to leave.**_

 _ **"Jealous." Audrey said, and Maya responded, "Loser."**_

 _ **"I wondered what it's going to be like to have your Brother here from a Daddy that didn't want you. My parents want me." Audrey said, and Riley responded, "You are a horrible person..."**_

 _ **"I'm a winner." Audrey walked off, and Maya stroll to Jevon then asked, "Does Kermit know your here?" Jevon told him, "No. He doesn't know anything. I live with my sister because I died in a school shooting."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry to hear that." Maya genuine said, and Evie asked, "How long ago?"**_

 _ **"Two years." Jevon said to her, and Mal added to the conversation, "Did they catch the person?"**_

 _ **"Someone named Serafin Quinn was bullied." Jevon told everyone, and Riley asked, "Why haven't they caught her? My Mother would destroy her in court."**_

 _ **"If you want Jevon, we have a help group..." Benjamin said being helpful, and Audrey butted in again. "That's so kind and wonderful to offer such a thing..."**_

 _ **Jevon interrupted, "I understand you are helpful, but it's hard to open to my shrink let alone a stranger."**_

 _ **"Well I have to go and Jevon, please take Benny's advice." Audrey said, and Jevon asked, "Is she always so needy for attention?" Everyone said yes.**_

 _ **"I know what that feels like opening up to someone," Riley said, and Jevon looked up to the tiny brunette wanting to hear what she said. "I have Bipolar Disorder and believe me it's weird talking to someone about how I feel, but she seems to like RileyTown."**_

 _ **"I like RileyTown, it's weird, but it's cool. " Mal said to Maya's bestie, and the blonde gave her a hug.**_


End file.
